Supergirl's Crush
by SmuttyJay
Summary: It's a known fact that Supergirl has a major crush on the Former Boy Wonder/Current Man Wonder, Dick Grayson, aka, Nightwing. While visiting her friend and crush, A opportunity finally sparks for lucky Kryprtonian. First Fanfic! Hope you like! Nightwing/Supergirl Rated M for Sexual Content. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic here. (Yes, it's smut! XD) **

**Disclaimer: All Characters present in this story goes to their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producer of any media franchise. No Copyright infringement is intended.**

**Note: Nightwing is 21 here. Supergirl is 18. **

* * *

Nightwing had arrived at his home, getting off from a tough day of patrolling. What he didn't expect was a visitor waiting for him. It was none other than Supergirl. They were great friends, though he knew she had a crush on him. A big one at that. She was so bold she even once kissed him in front of Starfire. She would then grin at the sight of seeing him. Nightwing himself was rather surprised.

"Hey there!" He said in a friendly tone.

"Hey yourself!" She said in an excited tone. Like she was waiting for him.

"What're you doing here?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

Supergirl looked up and put a finger to her chin before replying " I was missing you. You are aware I have a crush on you too, right?"

Nightwing looked up with a smile. "Yeah, I do. You already told me, remember?"

Supergirl replied with "Yes. I do remember. Was making sure you didn't forget."

Supergirl would then watch Nightwing sit down and take a moment to relax. She just loved the way he looked! Was like someone chiseled him from heaven and put on on his earth. He was good looking, ripped, was nice, and had all the skills in which rivals Batman himself! Who wouldn't want to have him as their boyfriend? Just thinking about him made her horny. She just wanted him! She was tired of dreaming and imagining about it! There was was, perfect for the taking!

Supergirl would then speak with a devious smirk. "Hey Nightwing...you know...I'm in a mood for something."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? What kind of mood are you in?"

"Oh...you'll know soon enough." Supergirl spoke, keeping that smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Supergirl would them float towards Nightwing, pressing a passionate and lustful kiss to Nightwing, who then accepted the kiss. She was careful with her strength. The kiss lasted for a minute before things began heating up. This was a moment Kara had always wanted to do. Her hand would slowly fall into the insides of his pants. Her hands would search for his member, in which was already Rock hard.

"I've been waiting for this day." She said as she slowly slid down the pants of the vigilante.

She would them see his member...a nice 9 inches and great girth. She was impressed. She was definitely going to have some fun. She would then open her mouth and take his member in and started giving him a blowjob. Nightwing was feeling ecstatic! Supergirl certainly knew what she was doing. She would bob her head and he would slowly thrust. Supergirl's saliva covered Nightwing's member.

As she continued sucking him off, he grabbed her head and began pushing down on his member more! His member would reach the end of her throat. But Supergirl continued. It was no problem for her. She would put a hand within her own panties and began pleasuring herself. Both Nightwing and Supergirl moaned in unison as she pleasured herself and gave Nightwing the blowjob of his life.

It wasn't before long he felt like he was going to climax. He would thrust into her throat and unleash his seed, in which would enter her mouth. She would proceed to swallow his seed and grinned. She knew what came next was the time she always wanted.

She got up and sat on the couch, removing her skirt and panties and opened her legs. They were and open invitation for her crush. He would smile at the invitation and gladly take it. He would position his member over her, slowly and nicely entering into the Kryptonian. She was extremely tight! No doubt because she was kryptonian! She moan as he moved into her. This was Supergirl's first time. Nightwing could tell.

"Nightwing...this is my first ti-" She was interrupted

"I know. I'm a Detective after all" He said before placing his lips on hers once again.

When all was settled, he would then slowly thrust into her, being rather nice and gentle to the Kryptonian. Supergirl was happy and pleased at first, moaning softly at each thrust. Nightwing would moan softly also as he thrusted into her. He was a nice person, though and wasn't too rough with her, knowing it was her first time. However, when she was use to having a member inside her, she would get a little impatient.

"Harder, Nightwing! Harder! And faster too." She demanded and Nightwing complied.

He would then began picking up speed and pace. He would then began pounding his member into her womanhood harder. Her moans grew louder and louder as he did so. Nightwing would groan some as he did, also. Supergirl was feeling like the luckiest kryptonian in the world. She finally got her night with her crush. Nightwing continued pumping his member into her. The couch would start shaking from the force and she only demanded him to go harder and harder. Nightwind did his best to oblige.

"YES! OH YES!" Supergirl would yell out. She was so loud the room would shake from her voice.

She decided to be somewhat bold and take the lead, turning her crush and being on top! She would then bounce up and down his member and shake her hips. Nightwing felt so nice, he couldn't even describe it with words! The Couch began shaking violently and was at the risk of breaking. However, Supergirl kept at it. Eventually one of the legs of the couch broke, prompting Nightwing to pick up the Kryptonian and lay her on a table. He would then continue plowing her.

Supergirl would move her hips as he thrusted into her, the table became wobbly. Though it was no concern to Supergirl. She was too focus on what Nightwing did to care! She would no doubt wreck the place just for sleeping with Nightwing. Eventuall the table went out. This prompted them them to just do it on the floor. Both of them would lay on the floor and continue doing the deed, Nightwing pumping into her. As he kept pounding her, Supergirl clutched to the floor, breaking some of it's inner structure. He would then put her the doggy style position, which only served to arouse her even more, her clutching the floor causing even more damage to it.

As Nightwing continue pounding into her, he felt he was reaching his limit. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know to release inside her or out. He knew the consequences if he did inside. But a part of him couldn't help but make Supergirl his. But she could be mad at him. However, he would shrug off the feeling as the inevitable moment came.

He kept thrusting into her, his limit about to be reached. He would move faster and harder until it was time. When it was time, he took one final thrust and pushed as deep as he could, releasing his seed into her womb. Supergirl felt her inside fill. Her eyes widen, shifting to all kinds of vision capabilities she had. And she couldn't believe what was happening. She was most likely going to be pregnant with her biggest crush in the world. Trustfully, she actually liked the idea. She moan so loudly with pleasure she broke everything made from glass.

Nightwing would then exit her, watching his seed spill out of her womanhood. Supergirl look down and watched in awe at what he did. She lay on the couch with a bright smile. She enjoyed tonight. She had dreamed of this night so many times but this was much better then she could of ever dreamed of.

"Thanks, Nightwing. This was perhaps the best day of my life." She said, actually feeling tired for once. That was rare. Kryptonians rarely got tired. She thought sex wouldn't be an exception. Apparently not.

"It was my pleasure. You're the first person to ever wear me out like that. Kryptonians like me normally never get tired." She replied. She was fascinated with the results of a night with her crush(and who every superhero female also wanted)

"Well, It is night time. And you seem to have been here all day. You probably just a little low on Solar energy then usual. If this was the day time...I probably be worn out before you even feel anything" He joked and chuckled.

"Good point." She replied, running a finger through his chest.

Both of them got up and started walking towards the bedroom, but not before seeing the damage. While it wasn't too bad, they broke the couch, table and part of the floor was dented and broken...It would be tough explaining that to anyone. They both looked at each other and laugh before laying in bed. They would share one more passionate kiss before drifting off into a slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Nightwing woke up and stretched. He went to the curtains and opened them up. It was a nice morning. After last night, he felt like he was on top of the world. He got up and went to brush his teeth, wash his face, and then shower. Supergirl soon came after. When she did, Nightwing remembered he had a spare toothbrush that wasn't used. He went to give it to her.

"Thanks, Nightwing!" She said with a smile.

"Welcome, Supergirl" He replied as he brushed his teeth.

Once he was done, he decided to eat breakfast. He put some boxer briefs on and headed into the kitchen, taking a bowl and some cereal. Frosted Flakes. He then poured himself some milk and happily ate the cereal. Supergirl would later emerge, sitting down and just watching Nightwing eat cereal. She couldn't believe what happened last night. She slept with the main person every metahuman female wanted. Every metahuman would talk of how nightwing was so hot and wondered every little thing about him. Favorite food, color, hobby, etc. A great many wanted to sleep with him just for the experience. Even the taken ones admitted to it that given a time, they'd cheat just for the experience. He was so kind and nice. Trustworthy too. Having all the skills of Batman, being friendly, and being trustworthy was like the perfect person rolled up. Nightwing was unaware of truly how popular he was. He was much too humble and feels that he still has much to prove as being a competent hero.

Supergirl licked her lips and Nightwing saw her doing so. He then asked "Hungry? Want some cereal?"

"Nah! Remember I'm Kryptonian. I'm like a plant. I don't require food. Just sunlight and awesomeness" She replied.

"Alright!" He said as he continued munching on cereal.

Some time passed before Supergirl spoke once again "You know...I am hungry for something"

Nightwing looked up and swallowed the remains of his cereal. "Oh? For what?" He raised an eyebrow.

Supergirl then moved at an incredible speed. Faster then Nightwing could see. Next thing he knew, she was on her knees, her head in front of his boxer briefs. She then fished for his manhood, pulling it out of her boxer briefs. She slowly watched it become a long rod. She casually stroked it, giving a long lick, and takes it into her mouth and sucks. Nightwing groans silently and grabbed onto her hair. She then used her superspeed once again. Her head bopping incredible fast and Nightwing was surprised, groaning loudly as she sucked on it with superspeed. It took all his willpower to not climax right away. She even managed to deep throat him. He groan loudly once again as he then pulled her mouth away from his manhood and splattered his seed all over her face.

Once that was done, Supergirl smilled seductively and wiped the splattering mess off her face. Nightwing kissed her and backed her up to the kitchen She sat and turned to her back and was on all fours, spreading her legs and inviting nightwing to take her once again. He obliged and positioned himself. He then thrusted into her...hard. She moaned in loud delight! He then began pumping himself in and out of her, going as hard and fast as he could. He was not holding anything back. He was going to pound her like he did to her last night. He whispered dirty things. Things that turned Supergirl on. And she was much tighter then last night. Nightwing knew that. Perhaps cause she absorb sunlight this time. Whatever it may be, this was much more pleasurable.

He then stopped pulling her back down into the kitchen floor and laying her there. He positioned himself and then pushed inside her and kissed her. He then continued fucking her mercilessly. The kitchen slightly shook from the intensity. Sure Nightwing was thrusting hard but most likely cause Kara is kryptonian. The small of movement she makes due to his thrusting causes some of the scenery around them to shake. Nightwing continued to groan as he thrusted quickly and hard into Supergirl. She was moaning loudly, shouting "Nightwing! Nightwing! Nightwing!" loudly and had a pleasurable smile on her face that seemed glue.

"Oh god! Here it comes! Brace yourself, Supergirl" Nightwing warned.

"Put it all inside me, again! It felt soo good the first time!" Supergirl replied.

Nightwing them climaxed once again. More then he did last night even! His splattering mess made it's way inside Supergirl, who moaned loudly. He was splattering inside her like a water hose that lasted 3 seconds. He made sure he unleaded ever last one of his seed inside her before pulling out. Supergirl couldn't help but watch the seed spill out of her womanhood. She didn't know why but she felt some since of pride. Having Nightwing splatter insider her was an accomplishment to her.

"Well...I should take a shower now" He said as he then got up and walked towards his bathroom. He would stop to look back to see what Supergirl would do. But she stayed on the ground, smiling and thinking about what just transpired...and he just went to the bathroom.


End file.
